Love at Second Sight
by koukoutsi
Summary: Kiku Honda, a shy and introvert Japanese student receives an admission letter to a mysterious boarding school called Hetalia Academy. On his first day there he falls in love at first sight with a bespectacled blond classmate and Kiku starts thinking that maybe the school isn't so bad after all. All this until he meets his perverted rommate and his more perverted friend...
1. Prologue: The Letter

_Prologue_

'_The Letter'_

Kiku dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto the bed, his eyes shut. He had a long and tiring day at school and he could feel the headache forming behind his eyes. He desperately wanted to take a nap but he knew he had an essay to write for the next day. He sighed, got up grabbing the backpack he had left on the floor. He went through the books and took a thick one out and sat on the chair. He placed the book on the desk, opened it at the right page and scribbled something on his notebook until he heard his mother scream. He stopped writing, pencil still in the hand when his mother stormed into his room looking very excited about something. She was clutching a letter in her right hand.

"There's mail for you" she said cheerfully and gave him the thick envelope she was holding. Kiku had no idea who would want to send him a letter and he hesitantly took it from his mother. He flipped it from the other side to read the sender's name and he saw a logo he hadn't seen before and Hetalia Academy written underneath. Hetalia Academy? He hadn't heard of it before in his entire life. And why would they want to contact him? He had a bad feeling about it and looked doubtfully at his mother who was urging him to open it. He tore one side of the envelope with trembling hands and paused for a few moments before taking out the slip of paper. He unfolded it and realized that the letter was written in English. He scratched his head and started reading aloud.

_Dear Kiku Honda,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your admission into Hetalia Academy, an institute founded strictly for gifted and intelligent students. You are to begin attending your classes starting next week. In the envelope you will find a list with the items you must bring with you and a leaflet with the school's rules._

_We're looking forward to your arrival,_

_The Headmaster_

His mother squealed in excitement and clapped her hands and Kiku looked at her in disbelief. How could she be so excited about him going to a boarding school that he knew nothing about. Something wasn't right. He had never applied to this Hetalia Academy school, so why did he receive this admission letter?

"Mom, what is this about? I never applied…" his mother plunged into his arms cutting him off. She squeezed him tightly and Kiku put his arms around her back enjoying this unexpected display of affection. Although he knew his parents loved him, they rarely expressed their feelings to him so he indulged in such moments. After a few moments his mother pulled away and looked at him with moist eyes. "You finally got the letter…" she started, but the sound of a key downstairs interrupted her. "Your father's here. Get ready for dinner" she said quickly and left.

Kiku was staring at the closed door for quite a while, trying to understand what was going on. He couldn't understand how his mother was so excited about him going away. He looked again at the letter he was clutching all the while and looked through the rules of this so called academy. Everything was more or less normal, no baggy or skinny pants, no make up for females and weird hairdos for males. No bullying, underclassmen should respect their teachers and upperclassmen but the latter shouldn't abuse their power and so on. Kiku at least was relieved that bullying was prohibited because he had a talent attracting bullies.

"Kiku, dinner is served!" his mother summoned him for dinner. He folded the papers and placed them inside the envelope. He straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair with his fingers and headed downstairs. His parents were seated waiting for him and it was plainly obvious that they couldn't contain their joy. He took a seat and his mouth watered, when he realized that his mother had made all his favorites that evening. He picked up his chopsticks and was ready to dig in when his fathered cleared his throat drawing Kiku's attention to him.

"Your mother told me the good news" he tried to hide his smile but was unable to. Kiku nodded silently and let his father continue or at least explain what on earth was going on. His father put on a serious face and explained the whole situation, that Hetalia Academy was a school for intelligent students. The teachers in the Academy monitored the progress of students from all over the world and offered to the few lucky teenagers a chance to polish their talents and become great in their field. However, the biggest surprise for Kiku was that his parents were students there and that was where they have met and fell in love. Hetalia Academy wasn't just a place to gain knowledge but students also formed friendships and relationships that lasted for a lifetime.

"Why have you never mentioned this school before?" Kiku asked his parents. "Hetalia Academy is supposed to be secret. No one knows about it until they get their invitation" his mother spoke for the first time. "We were afraid you wouldn't receive the admission letter, but you finally got it today" she clapped her hands and gave him a big smile. He was sad that he would go away but that was obviously what his parents wanted for him and he couldn't go against their wishes. However, he couldn't help feeling sad for the friends he would leave behind. Sure, he didn't have that many as Kiku was a shy and introvert person but he had a few good ones he could call friends.

During the dinner his parents continued sharing stories about their time in Hetalia Academy and Kiku tried his best to keep up with them. He ended up having a terrible headache and went straight to bed. 'I won't have to write that essay anymore, will I?' was his last thought before he feel asleep.

* * *

The alarm in his side table went off and the piercing noise awoke Kiku. He rubbed his eyes and tried to register what was happening. He groaned, kicked the sheets away and with his left hand stopped the alarm clock. He stayed still for a few moments just trying to recover from the sleep when he suddenly realized he hadn't written the essay. Panic took over him and raced to his desk bumping into things in his way and making a ruckus. It was the first time he would go to school without having done his homework and Kiku dreaded the fact. Perhaps he could fake illness and stayed home? No, Kiku could never pretend he was sick when he clearly was not.

The noise brought his mother to his door and she knocked twice. "Son, are you okay?" she asked, worry coloring her voice. Kiku looked up from his notebook and straight at the door and reassured that everything was fine. His mother entered the room and looked at his flushed and panicked son. She approached the desk and put a hand on his shoulder. Realizing why he was in such frenzy, she chuckled softly and took the pen away from her son.

Kiku groaned and glanced annoyed at his mother. She continued laughing and she shut the notebook closed. "Darling, you don't have to do your homework. You'll be changing schools anyway" she said softly and patted her son's head. Only then did Kiku remember what had happened the night before. He was accepted to study into a weird Academy named Hetalia. His mood dropped even more at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see his friends but his mother reassured him that he would make new friends at the Acedemy. There was a rumor that every student there found real love and friendship during their stay. Kiku blushed at the thought of finding a lover. He was so shy and always believed he would be alone for the rest of his life but he really wished he could be like the others and had someone close to him.

"Well, you have to get dressed for school" his mother interrupted his thoughts. "We have to inform your school that you'll be transferring and I'm sure you want to say goodbye to your friends" his mother said giving a smile and Kiku only nodded. Saying goodbye to his friends would be difficult but changing school didn't mean they would lose contact with each other.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him alone in the room. Kiku stayed there for a few moments and then started getting dressed. He didn't bother preparing his school bag and left it on the floor, his books lying here and there. He felt sad and lonely but he wouldn't disappoint his parents who seemed so excited.

A few minutes later he was in the kitchen taking his breakfast. His father had already gone to work and his mother was in the living room sorting some papers that were needed for his transfer. He finished eating and placed his plate in the sink. He went to his mother and they both left the house.

* * *

"And you're leaving like that in the middle of the school year. Why so suddenly?" whined a bespectacled tall guy, his long hair was tied behind in a ponytail. He was the captain of the manga club in which Kiku was a member as he had a love for art and especially manga.

"I'm sorry senpai. I know I'm leaving in the middle of our big project but I cannot defy my parents." Kiku hated to leave the guys like this and before they even finished the manga they had started creating but there was nothing he could do about it. He knew the guys would be able to make it on their own but it was a joined effort and he was sad he couldn't be involved in it anymore.

"It's okay Honda-kun" a girl joined in their conversation and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, just focus on adapting at your new school" she continued and patted his shoulder. The rest of the club agreed with her and started saying their farewells and they all promised to keep in touch. Kiku felt touched with their words of encouragement and their support even though he was leaving the project without any notice. He only hoped he could make friends like them in his new school.

* * *

**I know I'm an awful updater and I shouldn't start another story before finishing the previous but I had this chapter sitting in my computer for over 2 years. I know that if I don't publish it here I'll never finish it so here it is. The prologue is a bit boring and ends abruptly but please bear with it. I hope you like the story even a little bit so I can get some motivation to write it to the end. And again I'm trying not to make too many mistakes but it's impossible since I'm not native English speaker. So forgive me XD Till next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

_Chapter 1_

'_Love at First Sight'_

The following couple of days passed like a flash for Kiku. Preparing for his new school took all of his free time. The atmosphere in the house was pleasant and his parents seemed to be extremely happy, and Kiku found himself cornered in the wall. He thought that any way out of this was shut down and he surrendered to his fate. He spent his final evening in Japan with his friends, watching movies and singing karaoke, his last night in a country that he loved with the people he cared about.

That fateful morning, Kiku went to airport and kissed his parents goodbye. A shady, Caucasian man wearing black suit and sunglasses approached him and after asking him for his name, he led him to a small airplane. Kiku hesitated at first but he eventually gave up and got on the plane. His parents wouldn't involve him in anything dangerous, of that he was sure. Thus he decided to relax and enjoy the flight. Where to? He had no clue but nonetheless he planned to have faith in his parents. After a very long flight the plane finally landed and Kiku found himself in an uncharted island of the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

Kiku Honda passed through the metal gates of the Hetalia Academy and looked unsettled at the big, imposing building. This would become his home for the next 2 and half years. He had a new life awaiting him and the prospect of it scared him. Hetalia Academy was founded over 100 years ago in order to educate intelligent and gifted teenagers from all over the globe; and according to his teachers, Kiku was one of them with IQ higher than the average. Only Kiku didn't feel extremely gifted and thought that his good grades were the fruit of daily and methodic studying. That was why he couldn't help feeling nervous coming into this Academy and was wondering if he could deal with the workload this school would demand. Of course he didn't want to leave his beloved country Japan and move to a strange island that didn't even know where it was, but under the pressure of his parents who wanted him to receive the best education possible, he decided to accept the scholarship and spend the remaining years of high school there.

He clutched the handle of his handbag tighter, took a deep breath to calm himself and headed toward the entrance. Before he could reach the open doors of the main building, something or someone bumped into him causing him to drop his bag and everything inside it. A blond bespectacled boy kneeled in order to gather the things he had dropped. When he was sure he had picked up everything he stood up and Kiku came face to face with two blue eyes, clear as the sky above them. Kiku was left speechless and was gaping like a fool. Suddenly the boy looked at his watch, yelped, dropped the bag into Kiku's arms and run away screaming "Crap, I'm late. Arthur is gonna kill me!" Kiku finally closed his mouth and gave a small smile. 'I think I'm going to have a good time here' he thought and continued his way to the entrance hall.

At the hall a boy with reddish brown hair and a stupid grin on his face strode towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Kiku tried politely to push him away but the other boy seemed stronger than him. Finally a tall guy with blond slicked hair came to his rescue and whacked the shorter boy on the head. "Feliciano, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't go around hugging other people?" he barked at the shorter guy. "Ve, but it's not every day we have a new student here so I got a little excited, I'm sorry Luddy" the boy whose name was Feliciano answered. The 'Luddy' guy blushed and quickly mumbled that his name was Ludwig, not Luddy. After this short exchange, they both turned their attention to Kiku. Ludwig hemmed and asked for Kiku's papers and looked at them for a few moments. "So Honda Kiku, your room is on the second floor of the East Wing. Follow me" he added and guided Kiku all the way to his room with Feliciano following in tow. Ludwig suddenly stopped and pointed at the door with the number 214. "This is your room. Dinner is served in an hour from now, at 7. Don't be late." He turned on his heels and dragged Feliciano away. Before they disappear in another corridor he turned his head back and yelled with a serious face. "Oh and something else… Good luck, you're going to need it; and some advice… you'd better have some earplugs…" and with that they both left. Kiku was staring blankly at the now empty corridor. What did Ludwig mean? Why did he feel the need to wish him luck? And why did he need to wear earplugs? 'That was really weird' he thought but he eventually shrugged and opened the door.

The room was spacious with two single beds, desks and closets. He looked around and he shrieked at the state the left side of the room was. It looked like it was bombed compared to the empty and neat right side. There were clothes scattered on the floor, the desk was buried under the weight of numerous heavy books and the closet was wide open for anyone to see. Apparently his roommate wasn't the neat freak Kiku was. He put his handbag on the empty bed and rummaged through it. He took out the toiletries and a clean towel and placed them on his empty desk. He opened his closet and a couple of the school's uniforms were already there. He picked one to wear because his clothes and books would arrive at the dorms the next morning and didn't want to dine with the sweaty clothes he wore all day. He picked up his toiletries, the towel and his uniform and headed to the common bathroom of the second floor.

Half an hour later Kiku returned to his dorm room dressed in his brand new uniform and refreshed from the quick shower he had taken. He folded the clothes he wore previously and placed them carefully on the chair. He suddenly felt the exhaustion of the day weight on his shoulders and decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. He put his few belongings in order and wore a pair of pajamas he found in his drawer. He got into bed, closed his eyes and within minutes he was sound asleep, dreaming of the handsome blond, bespectacled boy he had met.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pervert's Lair

_Chapter 2_

_'The Pervert's Lair'_

A loud snore rose Kiku from his sleep. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings and realize he wasn't in his room anymore. He sighed and got out of bed. Again a, softer that time, snore broke the silence. He turned around and approached carefully the bed on the left side of the room. There, two naked, muscular boys were sleeping on the single bed. One of them, with brown messy hair and tanned skin, was lying on his back and the other, lighter in color with shaggy blond hair, was sprawled half on top of him. His left arm was wrapped around the brunet's waist and the brunet's left hand was groping casually the blond's half exposed bottom. Kiku blushed at the sight before him. He tried to keep his gaze fixed above their waist but he just couldn't take his eyes off the perfectly round buttocks of the blond and the brunet's erection that was visible under the thin sheet. After a few moments he tried to focus on their faces and glanced at his watch; it was six thirty. He had to hurry if he wanted to be on time for breakfast time. However, he couldn't just leave without waking the other boys up. What if they lost breakfast… It wouldn't be good to go to class with an empty stomach. He approached the bed carefully and placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder shaking him.

"Ano… the dinner is about to be served. Please, wake up" he said hesitantly. There was no reaction from the brunet or the blond, so he shook him a little harder. Suddenly a strong arm pulled him down, his lips only inches away from the brunet's. Kiku held his breath, staring at the boy's handsome face and the slightly pink lips that were in contrast with his tanned complexion. Slowly the other boy opened his eyes, revealing two drowsy, emerald green orbs. "Ένα γατάκι!" [1] he exclaimed and locked his lips with Kiku's. The kiss was slow; a tender meeting of lips. However, that was enough to make Kiku lose his mind as an electrical current run through him. When they pulled away, Kiku snapped out of his daze and looked at the strange boy with fear and anger. Fear of that unknown side of him, the part of him that wanted to drown in lust with a person he knew nothing about and anger because that creeper had stolen his first kiss. He raised his hand and slapped the pervert's left cheek. The other boy released Kiku to touch his flushed skin and the Japanese boy got the opportunity to escape after grabbing his uniform first and then slamming the door behind him. The brunet, with his hand still on his hurt cheek and wide awake, whispered "Who was that?" The blond boy next to him sat up and caressed his friend's red cheek. "That was your new roommate" he said in a serious voice. "And he probably hates you now" he continued with a mocking grin on his lips.

* * *

Kiku arrived at the dining hall one minute after 7. He stopped at the entrance, fixed his crooked tie and combed his hair back. He really disliked appearing unkempt in front of others. He braced himself and walked in, spotting almost immediately Feliciano waving at him and calling him to join them. He quickly grabbed a tray with his breakfast and approached the table. He smiled politely and sat next to a boy that looked awfully like Feliciano; he had a grumpy face and looked annoyed for some reason. He shyly greeted everyone and Feliciano started the introductions. "My name is Feliciano, this is Luddy" he said pointing at Ludwig, "the one there scowling is my fratello, Lovino, the one sitting next to him is Antonio and the one sitting next to Luddy is his fratello, Gilbert. Me, Luddy and you are in the first grade, fratello and Gilbert are in second grade and Antonio in third." Kiku nodded at every one of them politely. Ludwig asked him why he didn't appear for dinner and Kiku informed them that he was extremely tired and he preferred to rest. They all appeared to understand him and he felt thankful for that.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the two perverts he met earlier that morning stepped into the dining hall. The blond was leaning close to the brunet whispering something into his ear and drawing hearty chuckles from the other.

"Karpusi, the fag, is late as always" a hoarse voice sounded in the room which caused the duo to stop in their heels. Pure hatred glimmered in the brunet's eyes but only for a moment, his expression returned to normal. "I'm always late because I fuck every night, Sadiq, unlike you who you're 16 and probably still a virgin" his voice icy cold. He opened his mouth to say more but the blond dragged him away and toward Kiku's table. The Sadiq person didn't respond and everyone resumed their conversations.

"Gilbert! Antonio! Come with us" the blond boy said and showed with a movement of his head another table farther away. Gilbert stood up at once but Antonio stayed put. "I'll stay here with Lovino" he said and the blond shrugged. He then turned his attention to Kiku and smiled mischievously. "Good morning, kitten" he winked before the three boys moved away.

"Kiku, I assume you've already met your roommate Heracles Karpusi and his friend Francis Bonnefoy" Ludwig commented, still looking at the two guys who took away his brother. Kiku blushed after remembering what had happened that morning. He wanted to learn more about his roommate. Don't get the wrong idea! He just wanted to protect himself, nothing more. At least that was what Kiku was telling himself. And they told him everything about him. That he was an orphan, and spent most of his life in that school, that during middle school, he had a fight with Feliciano and ended up beaten by Ludwig. As a result he preferred being alone with his cats, until he met Francis. There was a rumor spreading that they were sleeping together after their roommates started requesting to change rooms. The dorm manager finally gave up and paired them together and they had been roommates for 3 years. It was a surprise for everyone that this year they were separated.

So his roommate and his friend were indeed two perverts. Kiku stole a glance at Heracles's direction and glared at him. He was discussing lively with a familiar bespectacled boy. He tried to focus better on that boy and he realized it was the one he had met on his first day at the Academy. "Who is this guy?" he pointed at his direction. All heads turned towards the direction Kiku was pointing at. "He's Alfred F. Jones, a conceited, stupid American and classmate of ours" Ludwig scoffed glaring at said American boy who at that moment was giving a loud, hearty laughter. Kiku liked the sound of his laughter; he made him want to smile. The other boys, except for Feliciano, noticed that lovelorn expression on Kiku's face and the light pink color of his cheeks and face palmed. He had a crush on the second most stupid student and was the roommate of the second horniest student. Poor Kiku…

* * *

The day passed quickly for Kiku as he was busy with his classes. He found the lessons very interesting and he was glad he had accepted to attend such a prominent school. The teachers were very helpful and explained the subjects in such detail that he didn't have any difficulty understanding. If he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep up with the workload before, after his first day of lessons he was sure he would be alright.

The last bell for the day rang and most of the first years rushed out the door. Kiku grabbed his textbooks and started stuffing them into his backpack until someone bumped onto him, knocking two of his textbooks down the floor. The boy bent down to get the books for Kiku and after he handed them to him and realized who Kiku was he chuckled. "We should really stop meeting this way" he said laughing and passed his fingers through his hair. "Alfred F. Jones" he extended his hand and Kiku almost immediately shook it. The handshake was firm and Alfred's hand big and warm. He blushed deeply and looked at his shoes, unable to meet Alfred's eyes. Alfred released his hand and patted his head. "Do you wanna hang out with me this afternoon? We can play video games" he suggested and Kiku's face lightened up. He nodded and Alfred gave him a toothy smile. They arranged the time of the 'date', Alfred told Kiku his room number and he stormed out the class leaving Kiku there daydreaming about their upcoming meeting.

"Ve, Ludwig. I think Kiku went dumb" Feliciano noted as Kiku was standing there looking at the door for a couple of minutes. Ludwig shook him and finally Kiku focused his attention on them. "Nani?" he asked blushing. He couldn't believe his classmates had caught him in such a state.

* * *

[1] Ω! Ένα γατάκι! = Oh! A kitten!

**Jesus Heracles… normal people don't kiss kittens… Eeewww**

**About the grades… Sorry but I will use Greek education system, the one I'm familiar with. **

**In short, primary education it's 6 years and ****secondary education is another 6 years. Secondary education consists of Junior High School (3 years) and Senior High School (another 3 years). From those Junior High School is mandatory while Senior High School isn't. After that there are technical schools, college, university etc.**

**So Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, Alfred, Elizabeta, Tino - 1st year of senior high school**

**Lovino, Matthew, Sadiq, Gupta, Gilbert, ****Berwald -2nd ****year of senior high school**

**Heracles, Francis, Antonio, Arthur, Roderich, Yao, Ivan - 3rd year of senior high school**

**I'm not going to mention the grades of all the countries cause most of them are probably not going to appear in the fic so there's no point.**


End file.
